heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aron Lee
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 9 |element = Wood |team = Dogwood Park (GO) Dogwood Park (Chrono Stone) Shinsei America Heroes America Heroes (GO) Earth Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 (GO) Episode 001 (Chrono Stone) Episode 001 (Galaxy)}}Aron Lee 'is a main protagonist of the Heroes Eleven GO series. He is a defensive midfielder and has also been a forward in the past. He is also the captain of Dogwood Park (GO), but after he got injured, he was replaced as captain by Issac Evans. In the Chrono Stone series, he became a defensive midfielder for Dogwood Park, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 02, also being captain for the team, and for Chrono Storm. In the Galaxy series, he was chosen to be a defensive midfielder of America's team, America Heroes. After the truth was revealed behind the FFIV2, he became a midfielder for Earth Eleven. Profile Heroes Eleven GO= *"The captain of the Dogwood Park Soccer Club. A genius game maker known as the Baton of God."'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"A genius game maker called the Baton of God that issues precise commands like a conductor."'' |-| Heroes Eleven Strikers= *''"Dogwood Park's new captain has earned the name "The Tactician of the Gods"."'' Background Your character's background/past inserted here Appearance In the Sengoku and Bakumatsu Eras, he was seen wearing a black kimono-like and a white band around his wrist and dark green trousers and sandals. In the France Era, he wears a black shirt with two golden lines over a white shirt. His trousers are black and he wears black long boots with a golden line under the boots. In The Three Kingdom era, he wears a gray-white shirt with gray sleeves and with some golden lines. He has a yellow cloth around his neck. At the middle of the sleeves and shirt, he has a brown line around it. He wears a gray trousers with brown boots with a golden line too. In the Cretaceous Era, he wears a green-brown shirt with gray lines and without sleeves. In the shoes are green-brown with a gray line too. In the King Arthur Era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max When he is Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga, his hair becomes brown-redish and his hair becomes more wavier and his hair also raised up and has a ponytail at the top of his head. His eyes become crimson red. Personalities Describe your OCs personality. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven GO= '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 174 *'Kick': 114 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 133 *'Catch': 59 *'Technique': 141 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 88 |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 142 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 123 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 115 *'Catch': 97 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 85 |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 170 *'TP': 157 *'Kick': 119 *'Dribble': 144 *'Block': 135 *'Catch': 107 *'Technique': 147 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 88 All stats are fully upgraded. Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': C |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': B Hissatsu |-|Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SH Joker Rains' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Presto Turn' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'SH Setsuna Boost' (Mixi Max) |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'DF Einsatz' *'SK Block Plus 20' *'OF Olympus Harmony' *'OF Diffuse Chord' *'SH Fortissimo' (Extra) *'OF Presto Turn' (Extra) ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Setsuna Boost' *'SK Technique Plus 30' *'SK Hayashi no Kokoroe' |-|Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Fortissimo' *'OF Presto Turn' |-|Heroes Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Olympus Harmony' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal Form *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Olympus Harmony' ---- Mixi Max Form *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Setsuna Boost' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO= *'KH Sousha Maestro' |-| Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'KH Sousha Maestro' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal Form *'KH Sousha Maestro' ---- Mixi Max Form *'KH Sousha Maestro' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2012 Extreme= *'KH Sousha Maestro' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'KH Sousha Maestro' Keshin Fusion Heroes Eleven GO *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KHF Matei Gryphon' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Oda Nobunaga' Best Match *'MIMAX Oda Nobunaga' **'SK Fukutsu no Seishin' *'MIMAX Angie Enrile' **'OF Heaven's Time' *'MIMAX Paige Winslow' **'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Oda Nobunaga' Soul Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'SOUL Kujaku' Trivia *In the GO games, he has two cats called Aria and Lute. Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Wood characters Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Fusion User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Soul User Category:Shinsei America Heroes Category:Dogwood Park GO Category:America Heroes (GO) Category:Earth Eleven